kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Spiderweb
Come in and Get stuck to the complex infrastructure of the Spiderweb (TSW). The Spiderweb is a free non-judging chat It consists of many experienced members and a wonderful "loose" MOD, but if u spam he shall not hesitate to silence. In The Spiderweb there are two groups, One led by KanePwns (The Kongregate Pwners), and the other led by Trifle195 (The Chaotic Neutrals). KanePwns has currently retired but often sometimes visits. NOTICE: As of January 19th Pwnerofnoobs is The Spiderwebs official Mod. !GRATZ! Pwner __TOC__ Notices Hey guys, what happened to the Web? Everyone left, and as a result almost all of the people listed below rarely or never come in the Web anymore. Its gotten a lot... quieter... or less exciting at times. Familiar Faces of Spiderweb Aremus He's a Furry (Malapholf = Malamute + Phoenix + Wolf) and is very friendly and nice... Welcomes those into the web with his trademark 'Hiyas ^_^'. Was a reg that was on every other day but had a lapse where he vanished, but he has returned. Still dissappears and re-appears at odd times. is prone to fits of flight of the mind ^_^ ~ last edited by Aremus (A.K.A. Jacob Dakota Phoenix.) TheMark2Mad One of the original users of the Spiderweb. Often falls out with the other users has an extreme dislike to the user Tyleror. TheMark2Mad was a strict follower of trifle195, but recently broke out of his rule to be his own individual person (still admires trifle). M2M has two really close friends. These people are Terrin_Eliza, and Thr33dawg. Mark2Mad had a "saga" that was started by Tyleror. Tyleror had overexcissively been ______-ish and Got all the other users to turn away from Mark, but Terrin_Eliza stayed as his friend, even as he switched through multiple chatrooms searching for acceptance. Eventually Mark realized that TSW was the only chat for him and Muted tyleror. He now resides in TSW. {C}Chatrooms Mark2Mad has been to: Digg Mark 1, AWESOMESAUCE EXTREME!! and Feed the ducks... and ur mom. ApprenticeChief (Chief) A old face around but easily made friends and his comments to the chat are usually funny. Is Currently having a competition with Dracore (see below) for the Badge Hunter Title, but has claimed the highest level title from Drac anyways. He left the chat in Summer 2010, because the chat was dead and noone was on. Brytnee She likes cupcakes. A lot. GIGGITY!!! Chuck_N: Is probably gonna have his description changed... Also he loves his mom. dbsteeler12 Dbsteeler is a recent addition to the spiderweb and is quite funny and chats quite a bit. Dracore Dracore (Drac) is the current badge hunter of the Spiderweb, but is having a competition with Chief to keep his crown. He was the highest level regular in The Spiderweb (but lost that to Chief) and pretty much pwns any game he plays, which is nearly every game on Kongregate. He is also known to help people with games, and greets newcomers after they are caught in the web. Also, it seems somehow he edited the page on January 2, 2010......when it was 10:52 P.M. January 1, 2010......O_0 Fallenangel_Kara (kara) Is a sister of Trifle's and is commonly seen on the weekends she keeps the spiderweb in order when she's here and she's pretty nice when you get to know her. Hotpocket321 Semi-new member of the web, Hotpocket is a welcome edition to the web. He is often involved in conversations, though usually ends up missing some part of his hot-pockety self before the end of the chat. hurtfairy11 hurtfairy is one of the nicest people in The Spiderweb. She is always looking for new friends, but won't hesitate to mute. MY DONKEY IS BIG WAFFLE FAT. ironwolf9000 Is one of the oldest people on the spiderweb. He doesn't chat much but when he does its a pleasure. idontcare32145 An avid roleplayer, and one of the most resiliant troll-fighters. Is not afraid to speak his mind, and usually has something funny to say to revive a dead chat. Footnote: "Get up in my Grill, I go for the Kill."- IDC. 2nd Footnote: "I'm going to Love and Tolerate the SHIT out of you!!" - Lilpip Jeffiucs (Jeff; jef****s) A funny dude that drinks whiskey in the spiderweb. aka The Spiderweb's local drunk. spiderweb local weapons tech as well though seemingly everything get defeted eventualy. kirbyking987 (Kirby) has a sanctuary in the skies away from trolls. He is always friendly and understanding and always looks out for his friends, has his bad days but they are rare. Very outgoing and funny. Protects Terrin's new rock and eats anyone who comes near it and takes care of swable101 when terrin isnt there and when she comes back will welcome her with open arms and a bag of catnip. Occasionaly chases piepieple drooling and wanting to eat him. lAdYmOm0s kitty kat. LAROIN LAROIN (Laro) is a quiet one and most of his contributions are "hmm..." but has been here for a while. Also a keeper of many secrets. mcduderson Yeah... just, yeah.... MrDizzyDEE MrDizzyDEE is definately from another planet.....maybe. Pankakes Pankakes (Kakes) is the unofficial leader and owner of the Spiderweb. Known for his futile attempts at fighting away our sworn enemies, the trolls, Pankakes is often seen roaming around anything zombie related - his main feeding ground. Leader and Prophet of his own cult - The Hands Of The Savior. The Cult is based around many gods, the main of which is the Julliefish, the God of The Few. Also, there is the Dlapikasaurus - commonly thought of to be a dinosaur, but that is only his current form. The Dlapikasaurus is the God Of Wealth - Displayed by his golden teeth and his "Bling Bling". Few people know this but Pankakes has a twin brother called Twinkakes. piepieple Piepieple (pie) is someone who has nearly played every single game on the site. He offers help to those who needs it and is also quite humorous. Was also silenced by THE MEANEST MOD EVER-POKERHAPPY! he was silenced for an HOUR! without a warning! Tyleror now hates pokerhappy. (Don't listen to Tyleror, that's how PokerHappy looked at first sight, he is actually very understandable ad removed my 1hour silence ~piepieple) pwnerofnoobs (pwner) is the room owner and mod of the Spiderweb. He goes in spurts of chatting and gaming (both in general and when he is actually logged in) but he does his best. He greets newcomers to the spiderweb, and helps people. He sometimes ignores trolls and sometimes he gets mad and beats them up when he feels like it. He sometimes roleplays and threw jefficus and others into an endless abyss when they wouldn't stop spamming about guns and other things (a long, long, time ago and everyone has probably forgotten). rofltank rofltank (rofl) has been one of the worst influences on The Spiderweb. He has his ups and downs, and you can never be sure what he will say. sadeith Sadeith is good with people most of the time, sand is very tough on trolls. He doesn't like any spam. All caps makes him pissed off too. Smoothies Self proclaimed god. Pretty awesome otherwise. Sometimes needs to shut his mouth. sychs Sychs is also a "father of the spiderweb" He, like trifle, welcomes newcomers and often participates in the conversation. Swable101 (Swable, Swa, Swablu) One of the original members of the Spiderweb. Is almost ALWAYS active on chat when she's on, and is back from a very (very very) long status of hiatus from Kong. Usually greets with a "Hallo ^^" when she gets on, or an otherwise friendly entrance, unless she had a bad day and then will start with a lecture. She's very kind and doesn't like people getting angry and is a big RP'er. Is the pet Egyptian Mau cat of Terrin_Eliza (below) Terrin_Eliza Terrin is new to the spiderweb, but very friendly and quickly got acquainted with everyone. She also likes to hide under her rock when trolls attack. one long RP session in the S.W Terrin's rock was blown up by MAH LAZAR!. Let us take a moment of silence to remember it-TheMark2Mad <--despite the lazar Terrin has found two new hiding spots one is a new rock and the other is a secret. Has a pet cat on Kong Chat named Swable101 (above) Talith Talith is usually playing Idle Games such as AKS2 and chats everyonce and awhile. Used to claim the Anti Idle top level with around LVL 650 untill Tyleror called him out and had to start out from level one. Legend has it he no longer plays Anti Idle thebakke (bakke) A common beast commonly found in the regions of Platform Racing 2 and anything Idle based. A quiet beast which if surprised will attack without hesitation. Thr33dawg Thr33Dawg (Thr33, Dawg, Dawq, Drei Hund ) The definition of random. trifle195 Trifle195 (trifle) is like the mother of the spiderweb. Welcome new ones and is funny but calm and conservative. She often does the XD face. Everyone in the spiderweb that chats thinks highly of trifle. Mother of Triferor and Trychs195. TwilightDream284 (twi, twilight) likes role playing...... does not like when people fight... AT ALL! is friends with almost all the regs and chats alot. stinks at getting badges. she is usually very optimistic, but does not hesitate to mute very annoying people. created the word rawr (which isn't really said anymore) XD. Tyleror Tyleror is a chatterbox who speaks his mind and does not recall killing t3ra, he brought t3ra back to life and left her on trifles doorstep. Unfortunately this can make people become frustrated with him and lead to unintentional trouble... xemnas666 (xem) is a nice and funny chatter who enjoys the cyber pankakes of pwner of noobs.... idk wat 2 put here, ppl feel free 2 addh tooh meh thingur, Drunkenmaster4 (drunk, dm4, master of drunkenness) An unusual person who regularly comes. He want's to become a mod and own the spiderweb but sadly pwnerofnoobs beat him too it. He also knows Thr33Dawg in real life which led to his arrival (Drunk brought Thr33 not the other way around). He has a sex crazed slut of an ex kutekitty24. She's so crazy that she created a kid: drunkenkitty. Everyday he gets even drunker than usual and when he's drunk don't mess with him or you'll get ate! OMNOMNOMNOM. Sadly he has retired. Rumors from Thr33; DM4 has quit because he said it was getting kinda old. So Thr33Dawg is alone without his drunken buddy, but cheer up Thr33, Drunk has TONS of alts so you might see him without you knowing... RaDtYpInG Is a new addition to the web. Paladin6657 There once was the great Lord (me) who wanted power, too much power. Given the One Sword of Power he tried to take over the world. Only the great and mighty hero Dracore was sent to fight him. After a long battle, Dracore the Invincible overpowered the tyrant and has trapped him inside a gem, only to be released at Dracores digression (who knows when that will be?) {C}- When I'm out, ill make sure this world suffers lAdYmOm0 (MoMo) Nice little girl who constently calls herself a: Bitch, Failure, Loser, and Attention Whore. She has two sides. Happy side Sad side. She's usually at the spiderweb chatting refering to thefact she claims she has no life. Oh and one more thing! She has a kitty she will never forget! MoMo Loves You All! And Don't Forget it! ♥ AZN_Shooter Just a normal great guy who regularly goes on Spiderweb. Friendly-ish. Just don't mess with him. The Best member of the spider web, and notorious cracker of "Ur Mom" jokes. Kgregatenotifier The most important person on the spider web. period. UR MOM!!!! The Troll is a lonely being, one of hate and incorrect grammar. Ur mom is so fat, she fell in love and broke it! gunviolence Member of TSW since who-knows-when. Prefers to be called 'GV' or 'Gun' . May or may not dabble in roleplaying, but only if it is relevent to her interest. Tends to enter the chatroom at the most awkward of times. archdukegargoyle Necromancer, Devilbeast, Jack of all trades. A pretty swell guy, who has tons of friends and is the best at everything, ever. Is sometimes a narcissist, but that's totally unimportant. JEEVES, YOU FOOL, THIS STATUE DOESN'T CAPTURE MY BEAUTY! DO IT AGAIN! (also he will Grammar Nazi if he ever becomes bored) Thirick Relatively new member of the spiderweb. Has a self-proclaimed passion for vodka, and will sometimes roleplay. Is apparently a brit- more news on this development at 11. *footnote: "Do not listen to a word Arch says about this guy, because it was ONE TIME" -Thirick (Thiricks referring to bein hammered while on kong - arch) Enemies of the Spiderweb The Spiderweb may be a place of love and caring, but it isn't completely perfect. A select few chose to ruin our tranquility by mindless spamming or heartless comments. Here we will mention a few. The Troll The Troll is a strange and confused creature. They inhabit the dirty and worthless corners of the outerweb, waiting for innocent bloggers to expose themselves to their childish ways. Using long words or meaningful conversation may usually ward of any of the lower ranked trolls, but the more aggressive, persistent ones may continue no matter what - muting is ALWAYS an option. For more tips on combating Trolls, contact Pankakes Or Dracore. Users always keep a can of troll away and a bottle of STFU on them to fight trolls. Known Trolls *Rofltank - More Trolls are being recognized and noted down everyday - this list will never be accurate. *Emxby2 - He has deleted this page over and over again. <--Anus *omgdudez Minor Trolls A troll who just started being a troll, given three strikes. If they have gotten more than three strikes they are considered a troll and will be moved to the list above. *poptar2: be careful on his spams, don't feed him either. Strikes: ✓ [ ] [ ] *sieziggy: Consistent SPAMMER says, "I can see your not that smart" Mute on first entrance. Strikes: ✓ ✓ [ ] *ita133: becareful of his inapropriate spams of sexualy ambiguous words. DO NOT FEED. Strikes: ✓[ ][ ] Note: We used the checks because... You know, we thought they looked cool. WARNING: A troll in Arkansas deleted this page. Thanks to DarkHero1337's hard work this page is back up again YAY! The Legend of Roferor A poorly drawn picture of a baby smiley made by thr33dawg. The face is closer to blue because they are more babies that are male than female. Roferor is a "baby" created by rofltank and tyleror. No one really knows who controls it, how it appeared or what the heck it is. YES WE DO THR33 GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT. DRAC MADE THE THING! (I didn't write the false statements. It was drunk. I'm not the only one that edits the wiki ya know. So get off my back. GAWD. ~Thr33Dawg) There is an account called Roferor that so at times "chat cries"... A lot. It was made one night when there was some extreme role playing going on, then a large explosion and *BAM* there was baby Roferor. Recently Roferor died and now Roferor X (a machine) has come to take it's place. We are using it because we do not know its gender (it could be another gender for all we know). After Roferor there has been other "babies" along the way like: *T3ra = Thr33Dawg + Kara -All the webbers Now know the truth *Triferor = Tyleror + Trifle195 *DrunkenKitty = Drunkenmaster + KuteKitty *Trychs195 = Sychs + Trifle195 (although not acknowledged by Sychs as being real) Likes & Dislikes Can you agree with them? (under construction) Aremus *likes: *dislikes: TheMark2Mad *likes: *dislikes: tyleror ApprenticeChief -I don't really have any likes or dislikes.~ApprenticeChief -AC is a zombie. He doesn't like or dislike anything.~sychs -If he's a zombie why isn't he in the ZP with the others?~Trifle195 -Because he is in hiding from the police, for being too awesome.~sychs Brytnee *likes: cupcakes A LOT *dislikes: Chuck_N *likes: *dislikes: Crackalacka42 *likes: The Spiderweb (FTW!) *dislikes: mean people, trolls, spammers, ANYONE WHO IS ANNOYING ME dbsteeler12 *likes: *dislikes: Dracore *likes: *dislikes: Hotpocket321 *likes: not being eaten *dislikes: being eaten hurtfairy11 *likes: T3ra as a friend *dislikes: ironwolf9000 *likes: *dislikes: idontcare32145 *likes: Chatting with others, playing games, MLP:FiM *dislikes: Trolls, idiots, certain musics Jeffiucs *likes: whiskey (duh), hellhounds, kirov airships, full auto shotguns, trolls (as in from lord of the rings) and mechs *dislikes: rofltank, noobs and trolls (the internet kind) kirbyking987 *Likes: Pie, Waffles, randomness, RoS, animals, BUNNIE, anime, videogames, Dancing, BROWNIES. *Dislikes: bees, peas, trolls, people who are mean to my friends, dead chat, CHAT KILLERS, sad Friends. LAROIN *likes:Internet,Being Asian, Xbox. *dislikes: Small flying insects (ex-flies, bees), really retarded people. mcduderson *likes: *dislikes: MrDizzyDEE *likes: *dislikes: Pankakes *likes: *dislikes: piepieple *likes: PIE WAAT NAO???? *dislikes: Getting mocked by the same two people over and over again about the same two topics. pwnerofnoobs *likes: pretty much everything besides my dislikes, role playing (in chat not in life....) *dislikes: trolls (duh), wannabes, kids in my grade that you don't care about.... rofltank *likes: Thr33Dawg as a friend *dislikes: Tyleror, Roferor sadeith *likes: *dislikes: sychs *likes: music, being in a band, more music *dislikes:yes Swable101 *likes: Yoyoyoshi as a friend/pet *dislikes: when people ignore her Talith *likes: *dislikes: Terrin_Eliza *likes: *dislikes: thebakke *likes: *dislikes: Thr33dawg *likes: Music fads such as sparta remixes, red zones etc, annoying Trifle for amusement (whinch is unwise), Fallout 3, trolling, equals three, Family Guy, King of the Hill, The Angry Video Game Nerd, getting attention, being random, making music, fighting *dislikes:THE TROLL THAT DELETED THIS PAGE AND FRAMED ME FOR IT!!! trifle195 *likes: The Chaotic Neutrals, being a Chaotic Neutral leader, Pankakes(user), Kara (sis), most of the spiderwebbers. *dislikes:being annoyed,T3ra,Thr33Dawg, when I can't find my antidepressants, and school. TwilightDream284 *likes:roleplaying *dislikes: Tyleror *likes:stuff *dislikes: rofltank, mark2mad, attention whores, PEOPLE WRITING THINGS ABOUT HIM THAT HE ISNT AWARE OF! xemnas666 *likes: almost anyone, trolls :), fogtin9, skullzmaster, hurtfairy, trifle195 -again almost everyone- anti-idle: the game, and roleplaying, thr33dawg, pwnerofnoobs' special pankakes :D :D :D, kara, tyleror -evn tho he MIGHT hate me ^_^- spammers, spamming, hating things, MY LIST, FIRIN HIS LAZAH!!!!!, lexy1234, ppl who use their name/password with qwerty in it, t3ra, elona shooter, easy games, bloons, ipod touch, call of duty nazi zombies, family guy, WALL-E ;), apprentice chief, infectionator, *dislikes: Nothing :D drunkenmaster4 *likes:Thr33Dawg in both worlds (as a best friend) *dislikes:Drunkenkitty <--- (LOL) Paladin6657 *likes:being godly,hot girls,anything ancient, medieval, dinosaurus, world history, eletronics *dislikes:dislikes, mean and rude coments perverted ppl, puzzles, hard video games Fallenangel_Kara *likes: Thr33dawg, T3ra, Trifle195, everyone else...Pretty much everything else... *dislikes: The fight..., getting too drunk, Mean people, and dying...(Dying and Reviving repeatedly is such a pain.) lAdYmOm0 *likes: My kitty, everyone else, music, oh oh oh and man whores, creeps, douch bags, trolls, fags, and newbs!♥ *dislikes: poisened cupcakes, thr33s lazer vision, and the forest...Dx gunviolence *likes: Soda, messing around in the chat, appearing with random information, earning badges *dislikes: Trolls, bad grammar, the color orange archdukegargoyle *likes: Roleplaying, being awesome, thrashing out enemies, Necrophili- I mean Necromancy, and poisoning AZN_Shooter *dislikes: Holy water, Trolls, AGatorsAid, people dogging on his girl, and presumably other stuff Thirick *likes: Vodka, roleplaying, being unusual, seeing into the future *dislikes: chatlogs, confusion Gallery We gots a gallery where you are free to post stuff/pictures, the kongregate collab is overrated when we have THIS! Just keep it clean, no explicit, racial or mean (towards us) stuff. Otherwise...yay! Commonly Used Phrases, Nicknames and Codenames (under construction) Spiderweb Spiderweb Spiderweb Spiderweb